


Silent Night

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Sherlock and John's disastrous Christmas party in 'A Scandal in Belgravia'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

It wasn’t a Christmas party she was going to forget in a hurry.

So much for it being the one day the boys had to be nice to her, even if she had meant that as a joke. Those poor girls hadn’t fared any better either, let alone the one Sherlock had gone running off to Bart’s to look at.

Oh well, a herbal soother and a sweet sherry then bedtime, and try to forget about it all. Roll on next year and a new start.

She was half asleep when the dream music began. Lovely music. Violin music. Like Sherlock played. Like he’d played earlier, before everything went so horribly wrong.

‘Silent Night’, slow and soft and sweet and quite utterly perfect.

The music seemed to be getting nearer. She opened her eyes and sat up. Not a dream at all, but right there, in the hallway of her flat, outside the bedroom door.

As the carol ended the door latch clicked open and a strange shadowed figure slipped into her room. It sat down on the end of her bed and took her hand in its own.

‘Sorry, Mrs Hudson. For spoiling your evening. I was rude and wrong and I apologise. Forgive me?’

How could she not forgive him?

Not when he was wearing the antlers.

Silly boy.


End file.
